Cable television (CATV) systems typically include a head end section that receives satellite signals and demodulates the signals to baseband. The baseband signal is then converted to an optical signal for transmission from the head end section, such as over fiber optic cable. CATV signals also include one or more nodes for converting the optical signal to a radio frequency (RF) signal for further transmission along branches that include coaxial cable rather than fiber optic cable. Taps are situated along the coaxial cable to tap off signals to subscriber premises.
Cable taps usually include a single incoming port for receiving the RF signal and multiple outgoing ports for providing signals to a plurality of locations. Typically, the number of outgoing ports on a tap is selected based on the number of possible subscribers in a given geographic area. For instance, a four-port tap can be placed geographically near four homes, even if not all of the homes currently receive cable signals. The ports on the tap can be activated remotely or locally, such as when a cable service person physically couples a coaxial cable from a previously inactive port to the home to activate the port. When remote activation is used, on the other hand, inactive ports can already be physically connected to homes or offices that do not currently subscribe. When the home or office is later to receive the cable signal, an operator generally directs the transmission of a signal to tap instructing the tap to enable a particular port, such as by providing an electrical connection to the selected port via a switch. As a result, a particular port can be activated without requiring a service person to visit the tap location.
However, current CATV systems do not provide any simple method for determining whether activation of a tap port has been successful. Instead, a cable technician must visit the tap site, disconnect the subscriber drop from a port, and use a spectrum analyzer to determine whether there is port activity. This method is time consuming, labor intensive, and involves interruption of service to the subscriber.
Thus, what is needed is an improved method for monitoring the status of a tap located remotely from the head end section of a CATV system.